I Shouldn't Have Said That
by themoonprincesswhowasarabbit
Summary: Poor Harry. How do you keep a secret in a houseful of Weasleys?


Easter morning, Harry and Ginny came down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley seemed unaware of anything that happened between the pair. Ginny knocked things over whenever she looked at Harry or said his name as was her habit while Harry wolfed down food as noisily as possible to block out having to listen to any endearments between his unsuspecting girlfriend's parents. George grinned when breakfast finished and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left. He yawned hugely and a familiar smirk appeared on his face to Harry and Ginny's horror. "So Harry, what were you doing in Ginny's room last?" Harry looked at his plate and tried to keep his face from looking at all guilty. "I was helping her with homework over the holidays." In an innocent tone, George casually shot a question at his little sister. By now Ron, Hermione, and Charlie were listening too, Ron looking somewhat disturbed at the guilty parties' faces. "Were there any oral assignments?" Ginny bit her but forced out an answer. "Knock it off, George." George raised his eyebrows. "Oh dear, touchy, aren't we? I only asked a simple question. It's not like you have anything to hide?" Charlie snickered and the heat was rising in Harry's head. Charlie decided to play along. "So what kind of points do you think you'll score by the time school starts?" Harry's hands were sweating. He couldn't take too much more of this. Surely everyone wasn't that curious about them. Didn't they have lives of their own? Hermione smiled crookedly. "Stop it. They had a good time, don't ruin it for them."Harry swore under his breath. Since when had Hermione been prone to innuendoes? And why _now_? Heglanced at Ron. Ron was beginning to grow red around the ears, a sure sign that he was about to bring out the hellfire. Harry jumped out of his seat. "I feel like a walk." He muttered and Ginny got up to join him. Unfortunately, they were met at the kitchen door by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Why, hello Harry dear, where are you off to?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other. It was hopeless to escape now. Harry eased warily into his chair. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the dishes flew into the sink. She scowled and sank into her chair. "Really, what have you been doing? Can't you even put the dishes in the sink?" Mr. Weasley changed the subject to distract his wife. "So, what were you lot talking about?" "Love." George answered nonchalantly. " Oh. I remember how it was in the beginning; back when we were your age. Back then, I didn't think it could get any better. How silly of me to think that, right, Arthur?" Ron looked truly disgusted. "Oh good lord, Mum, when'd you start talking like that?!" Mrs. Weasley did not answer. She hummed as she flicked her wand and sent a basket of Dragon-egg-sized Easter eggs to hover and land in the center. "Happy Easter." Mr. Weasley looked up appreciatively at his wife. "Thanks Molly," He looked back at the boys. "Children, let this be a lesson to you: You're sunk when you haven't the love of a good woman-or man." He said, indicating Ginny who blushed. Harry felt himself cringe. Why didn't they think of going to Grimmauld Place when they had the chance?

"Mrs. Weasley," he began cautiously, "Is there anything I can do to help around here?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Of course not, Harry dear. By the way, Bill, Fleur, Percy and that lovely girl he's been involved with are coming for lunch. Why don't you put something nice on and do something together. Today is a family day." Harry didn't need telling twice. He and Ginny fled upstairs before any of the others could catch up. Ron came into the room he was sharing with Harry a few minutes later. "I'm not going to ask what the hell that was about." Ron muttered as he ransacked his wardrobe for a clean pair of socks. "Thanks." Harry gasped as he nursed the stitch in his side. When they went downstairs, they found Hermione and Ginny, thoroughly irritated. He saw the source as soon as he entered the parlor. Bill was standing by the clock watching his silvery-haired wife with a worried protective look etched on his scarred face. Mrs. Bill Weasley looked very different from the woman Harry had seen nearly a year ago. Her hair was now in a thick loose braid that trailed down her back and she wore simpler in soft blue that echoed her days at Beauxbatons Academy. Even her beauty had somehow changed; there was a softer look in her eye that was at once both motherly and mysterious. There was one more change and this was the most noticeable of all. Fleur was clearly and heavily pregnant, stroking her bump and smiling. Her sickly sweet expression nauseated the girls but Harry felt repulsed for a different reason. He wanted to run from the room and throw everything he'd ever consumed. It seemed like everyone was closing in on him, trying to get him to confess to something he shouldn't have to announce. And if he did announce what exactly he was keeping private, he'd have to reckon with four fuming Weasley brothers, a good deal of embarrassment, and the likihood that the Daily Prophet was going to catch wind of it and make a huge scandal out of it. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Bill waving a hand in front of his face. "Hello. Harry? HARRY!" Harry blinked quickly. "Oh, Bill. Happy Easter."

Bill chuckled. "Hey, Harry. You look like a mouse caught in a Trap Jinx. I wonder when the last time I wore a look like that was."

"When I caught you screwing Fleur under the mistletoe three Christmases ago." Charlie reminded him, effectively cutting through Bill's reminiscing. Fleur turned rather red. "Where's leetle Teddy?"

Mrs. Weasley swiftly answered her with a look like she was rejecting any distraction. "Andromeda is spending today with him. "Fleur suddenly looked awkward. Her eyes darted around the room and landed on Ginny. "Ginny, 'ow come you deed not tell me your petite ami was spending Easter with you? Was 'ee 'ere all weekend?"

Ginny reddened but shekept her voice normal. "Yes, he's going to be here all holiday." Fleur beamed and went in for the kill. "Well, I'm sure you will 'ave lots of fun togezzer." Harry's stomach clenched. _Please no, Bill, don't say anything. Say Nothing._

But Bill did not keep quiet. Instead he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Try not to have too much fun or else." He uttered this amiably, twirling his hand with the same off-hand affection a fencer might have for his foil. Harry thought wryly that he'd rather take on Voldenmort again rather than go through this torture. He was momentarily distracted when Percy stepped out of the fireplace with his girlfriend Audrey. "Morning," he said heartilyand Mrs. Weasley ran to hug him. After Mrs. Weasley released him from her tight grip, Percy turned to Harry. "So you're my sister's boyfriend," Harry nodded and sincerely hoped this wasn't going in the direction he thought it was. "Well, Harry, I'm glad it's you. Make her an honest woman sometime, will you?"Everyone looked shocked. George appeared to be having a coronary. "Percy?" He faltered. "Are you-did you just say-"

Percy smiled and squeezed his pretty lady friend's hand. "I did." Audrey winced and explained, turning rather pink. "When I first started dating him, he was so uptight. Now he's the one who drops by my office and dims the lights."

Without warning, Harry suddenly lost it. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT! I PROPOSED TO GINNY YESTERDAY AND SHAGGED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

Once again, everyone in the parlor froze. Just as all four of Ginny's brothers stood up slowly from their chairs, Harry realized his latest mistake. He turned on the spot and with a 'pop' the chase began.

THE END


End file.
